AwesomeAdriehl the Movie (2015 Film)
AwesomeAdriehl the Movie is an upcoming 2015 Flash-animated film. (Known as Gear Wars,COMMANDARMY Across the Dark of the Moon of 2nd Dimension,San Diego Invasion,Age of Adriehl and High School Dropout of Resistance) it is a Most Popular Movie Similar to Goanimate the Movie, Erika Adventure: Makron's Revenge and Kristin Konkle The Movie But First Person Shooters Like Time Crisis,House of the Dead,Crysis 3,Last Stand,ZombiU,Left 4 Dead,Ghost Squad,Far Cry,Sleeiping Dogs,Resident Evil,KRE-O Cityville Invasion,Gunblade and L.A. Machineguns. Also the Movie Have Aspects Like Transformers Dark of the Moon,Transformers Age of Extinction,Phineas and Ferb Across the 2nd Dimension,The Amazing Spider Man 1 and 2,Total Recall,Battle Los Angeles,The Darkest Hour,The Expendables,Resident Evil Movie Trilogy,Man of Steel,Pacific Rim,Edge of Tomorrow,Godzilla,Terminator Salvation,Terminator Gensis,Lego Movie,X-men the Day of Future Past,Ghost in the Shell,Resident Evil Retribution, Mad Max: Fury Road,Oblivion,Battleship,Olymus Has fallen,Gi Joe Retaliation,Elysium,Interstellar,Transcendence,Zombieland,World War Z,Lifeforce,Mortal Instrument,Hunter x Hunter Last Mission,Sabotage and Avengers Age of Ultron, and Also TV Show Aspects Like Ninjago Rebooted,Deadman Wonderland,Walking Dead,Attack on Titan,Star Drive,Space Dandy,Coppelion,Evangelion,Agent of Shield,Macross Zero,Eureka Seven Ao,Hellsing Ultimate, Symphogear and High School of the Dead. The Movie is Short Video Called Chapter. Plot Adriehl and His Friend from Deviantart and Goanimate Good User,The High School Dropout and College Dropout Join the Force Together to Save San Diego from PDAF,UTUBETROLL POLICE and Element Humanoids with Their Infected Citzens turns as Alien Zombies and To Save Summer from Evil DEPed Elimating Summer Vaciton and Summer in the Epic Battle in San Diego Against Post Apocalypse Villains the Terrorist,Bad User,Element Humanoid,Robot,Corrupt Government,Evil Private School and Zombie Invasion. Voice Cast *Young Man as SERGEANTCOMMANDARMY/AWESOMEADRIEHL,Mitch,Wikipediauser(Commandar Andy),Ask-Flamespawn(Jeru),Mike the Knight,,Justin Dew Bieber,Tacocomedian *Eric as Jamiem2001,Nopecomedian,Bobby Poopyguy,Mark Wahlberg,Himself,LouieLouie95,Phineas *Brain as Warren Cook,Baxter,CalebComedian,Ferb,Matthew Marsden *Dave as Grandchase Realcook the Element Humanoid Demon Eye,Chrisitian Bale,MrLegofan10,SERGEANTCOMMANDARMY/AWESOMEADRIEHL,Sword. *Salli as Taylor JoilCoeur,DinzyDragon *David as Coulden Pettit,Matt Damon,Aragorn. *French Fryer as Philippe Moureau,Wolfgang Puck,Sharlto Copley,Hilter *Wise Guy as Michael/OfficerJamel/SergeantHarris *Steven as Revolver-Edakunsisda(Eda Kunsis),941214(Brandon),Philippe Victor,DerWachtturm(John Reinke),Johnny Depp,Channing Tatum,Shawn TheBondFan *Princess as Ask-VampirePrincess(Nina),Princess Malitda,Amber and Alexa *Zack as Aaron,Tom Cruise,Xg-armagged0n(Rich),Gligar13Vids,Josh Duhamel,Crit. *Professor as Slippy V,Kelsey Grammer *Alan as Warren's Father,Sam Chen,Nemo333m,Roars. *Kayla as BluesodaMania/Akio,Penny,Sophie the Otter,Miley Cyrus,Selena Gomez,Dora ,Brandi and the Friend The 3 Original Element Humanoid *Kimberly as Grandchase Warrengirl,Gage *Tween Girl as Fluttergirl,Brandi and the Friends The 3 Original Element Humanoid,Sister Jigglypuff,Yummy *Kidaroo as Barney the Purple Dinosaur *Joey as NathanDesignerBoy7, *Ivy as Caillou,Bonnie *Julie as Trinity Hayes. *Diesel as Himself,Big Pauly/Penny and Mitch's Father,Caroline0204 *Paul as AskJudeBountyHunter(Andrew),Himself *Simon as Nathan Pearson,Rick Tews,Mr.Dike *Emma as Taylor Hayes *Shy Girl as StepashkaRossiya *Kate as HeroesYes Villains No,Mr Shaw *Scary as Fredbot the Giant Red Robot *Duncan as Theory T the Element Humanoid Darkness Glowing Man. *Catherine as Janet Napoles *Dallas as Angry Grandpa *Susan as Lothos Grandchase the Glowing Element Humaond *Stefan as Leopald Slikk/Angry German Kid. *Show as Phillip Psareas. Additional Voice Cast *Steven as SWAT Team Soldier,Police Pilot,Jet Fighter Pilot,Agents,PDAF Soldier and UTUBETROLL POLICE Soldier. *Dallas as Police Officer 1,Fireman,Special Force,San Diego Owner,Grandpa,FBI,Prison guard. *David as National Guard Soldier and Hazmat Soldier,Taxi Driver,News Pilot,Prisoner. *Dave as Deped School Barber,News Reporter,FBI Agent,Business Men,Construction Worker,PDAF Agents,UTUBETROLL POLICE Agents,Deped School Driver,Police 2,Humanoid Hunter Killers Soldier,Himself *Emma as Deped Student Girl. *Brain as Deped Student Boy,Himself *Ivy as Cosplayer Cat Neko Girl 1,Herself *Zack as News Crew,DC Fan Person,Photographer Girl,Cosplayer Boy,Himself *Kidaroo as Miley Cyrus's Bodygaurd,Justin Dew Bieber's Body Guard,San Diego Comic Con Security Guard *Salli as News Reporter,Scientist Women. *Lawarance as News Reporter Eddy. *Eric as Nerd Boy,San Diego Citizen Man,San Diego Security,Person *Joey as Marvel Fan Person,Memy9909(Cameo) *Hunter Voice from Left 4 Dead 2 as Alien Zombie. *Diesel as Conan O'Brien,Driver,San Diego Resident, *Kayla as San Diego Tour Guide,Walking Dead Escape Tour Guide,Cosplayer Neko Cat Girl,Cosplayer Girl *Young Man as San Diego Comic Con Photographer,Police Officer 3,Superheroes Cosplayer Boy,Soldier Cosplayer. *Shy Girl as Little Boy,Little Girl,Kelsey Grammer's Kids. *Professor as Doctor,Ambulance Driver,Space Suit Cosplayer,Scientist *Princess as Goth Girl,Neko Cat Girl Cosplayer,Fionna Cosplayer,Cosplayer Girl *Simon as Rusell Crowe Category:AwesomeAdriehl the Movie Category:Movies Category:GoAnimate: The Movie look alikes Category:R rated movies Category:Legendary Pictures Category:ExtremeFilms Studios Inc Category:IMAX 3D Category:Filmed in a fake arena